Improvement is desired in the construction of indoor flame lights and decorations. Conventional indoor flame lights and decoration devices include solid candles and oil lamps that burn either vegetable or petroleum based oils. In particular, improvement is desired in the construction of liquid fuel based flame lights or candles.
The present disclosure advances the art by providing a refillable liquid fuel candle that overcomes many of the shortcomings associated with solid candles and oil lamps.